1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, to a cart for transportation, which is easily assembled.
2. Background of the Related Art
A cart is used for various purposes. Especially, it is mainly used as a means for carrying food in restaurants or hotels. The cart is widely used in America so that lots of carts produced in Korea are exported to America.
A conventional cart 1 that has been manufactured and sold in Korea and America so far, shown in FIG. 1, is constructed in a manner that a plurality of trays 10 each of which has frame wall 11, leaving only one side open, are joined with a vertical supporting member 20, which is bent at right angle, using bolts 21 and nuts. A handle 30 is also joined with the supporting member 20 using the bolt 21 by means of a handle support 31.
Accordingly, the conventional cart 1 has problems that its manufacturer should punches bolt joint holes and its importer has a cumbersome process of assembling the components of the cart using bolts 21. Furthermore, since the bolts 21 are exposed to the outside, it spoils the beauty of the cart. This deteriorates competitiveness in terms of design.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a cart that substantially obviates one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cart for transportation, which has a beautiful appearance and is easily assembled without having a separate tool in such a manner that components such as trays, supporting members, a handle and wheels are joined together using a connecting member having insertions formed at both ends thereof instead of bolts.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.